AFOH
AFOH is open to anyone looking for a navy to join. It stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids so you should have at least one hybrid in your fleet. We are dedicated to protecting our waters and helping others in times of need. We do not seek to be the loudest, most aggressive navy but nevertheless trespassers are not tolerated and will be dealt with. We were formed officially on the 27 of May, 2013 and will not be disbanded (hopefully). ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your hybrid note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed 3. Include your game centre name 4. Wait (hopefully) not too long for me to add you on game centre (I am DOAN1011) RULES 1. NO hacking *The exception being if you remake your non hacked ship(s) to farm with or use free or previously owned parts 2. NO glitch exploitation eg. Deliberately glitching the game to get more money or ships 3. ALL members must pay regular visits to the page (just leave a comment or add a ship) unless they have a valid reason 4. Non-members may not edit this page without HMSHOMEMADES1011's permission. 5. ....... Not much else Failing to follow these rules will result in DISCHARGING. IDENTIFICATION We do not have a colour identification to our navy but we still advise you to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. This will make it easier for allied navies to see that we are on their side. MEMBERS *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': He was the original founder of AFOH and is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. Is in charge of the N.A.S.C.C. He also handles most of the political negotiations (sigh). *'Chief Admiral Bouexic': Builds standard but very capable ships. Is also the second in command of the navy. *'Upper Admiral I am that guy': An experienced veteran that has earned his stars elsewhere, he now shares his expertise at AFOH. *'Upper Admiral Joshninja': A new recruit, he specializes in submarines and enjoys creating and testing new design strategies (hybrids) as well as further refining his subs. *'Base Admiral AEGIS Commander': Specializes in Advanced Combat and Advanced Navigation. Also is in charge of general fleet navigation and advanced fleet combat. He commands the Armadillo base. Currently is building a flagship. *'Base Admiral likke_A_boss': Specializes in the creation of Trimarans and Catmarans. In charge of all shipped materials and in charge of all crew members in the Navy. Also specializes in the uses of speed tweaks. He is currently working on a flagship. He is commander of F.I.N.C.C.O.M base. *'Admiral Shinato70': An old hand at AFOH and a co-founder, he has decided to return to the place where his reputation was first forged. Now currently designing a new range of ships that will exceed the limitations of his former flagships such as SC-2 and Absolute Justice. *'Admiral Pochard': Has a small but effective fleet, consisting of all types of ships. Specializing in small strike craft as well as aircraft carriers. Is in charge of supplies and logistics. *'Commodore Tribaldragon1': An old recruit, he was forced to take some time off after a disaster with his file. *'Commodore Gqh007': Stuffed full with secret recipies for ships, this unpredictable guy may look like he does not know what he is doing, but do not let that fool you. Tracks friendly and enemy ships in the I.D.I.O.T.. *'Commander Jit1212': Specializes in fast attack warships and dreadnoughts. *'Commander ClubFoot55': Specializes in destroyers. Is good at building fast ships with high weaponry and slow ships with high armor and ramming capabilities. Often mixes the two. Is also in charge of the AFOH Aircraft Island. Highly and openly opposes UR. *'Commander Neoplus': He may lack experience, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm and ideas. He is also experimenting with some large carriers. *'Lieutenant Ccrazyninja': Specializes in experimental super warships. *'Lieutenant ilikestuffnthings': Specialises in high speed ships with low-medium armaments. Will build any ship when requested. *'Lieutenant BKFighter': Speacializes in Littoral Combat Ships. Will not be available for duty very often. *'Lieutenant Cobra Strike': Specializes in lower-level battleships, small craft, and is in charge of the ISAF/AFOH Tether program. *'Lieutenant Starmier123': A new recruit who specialises in Battlecruisers, Destroyers and Escort Carriers. *'Lieutenant PhantomXT Ace Mx': A new member of AFOH, however, he has plenty of experience, and he can build any type of ship. *'Lieutenenant Maceswinger': Builds really heavily armored battleships for AFOH, but specializes much more in building bases. He commands the AFOH island he just colonized. *'Lieutenant Aghostintheboat': To be honest, ghost is just one of those quiet guys who stays in the shadows. He loves building Crusiers, therefore, he will do a good job. When doing destroyers or battleships or aircraft carriers, don't count a very good one. *'Lieutenant Khoi Tran': A new recruit. Specialises in 46 cm gun- armed cruisers. ALLIANCES We are strongly against any "evil" navies eg. UR, HYDRAXIS. *'ISBA Navy' *'USAF Navy' *'A.N.F. Enterprise Consolidated Fleet' *'G.I.H.N.' *'Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine' *'USPACFLT' *'S.A.N.' *'U.N.S.D.F.' *'U.S.N.F.' *'ANZNC' *'Mexican Navy' *'Royal Navy' *'Cerberus Armed Forces' *'Carolinian Imperial Navy' *'Israeli Navy' *'Dragonfire Privateering League' *'S.T.F. Navy' *'BKFighter Navy' *'AIF' Non Aggression Pacts *'Russian Navy' *'Baltic League' SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships Super Warships AFOH_HMBC_V_FAST.jpg|After a while of experimenting, a new HMBC has been commissioned. It is far superior to its predecessor in all areas, gaining 15% more survivability, 200% more stability and 10% more firepower making it the ultimate HMBC. AFOH_Mantis_2.5.jpg|A new class of ships created by Shinato. It has massive toughness and firepower (6300 toughness) and now with an added float barrier, it is equipped for any duel. The most powerful Mantis yet. Redoutable_(upgrade_3).jpg|Redoutable, with a large air wing, multiple 46cm guns and extensive AA defense, it is Bouexic's most formidable hybrid warship. Imagepaladin.jpg|The AFOH Paladin is a super-warship that combines ideas from the Conqueror, the Longsword and the Leadspitter. It is Maceswinger's new flagship. trimaran PLZ WORK.PNG|The LE Patchwork Uber Class MK I*, A prototype trimaran carrier battleship flagship for like a boss21, It has massive firepower, speed, maneuverability, and planes. Due to security reasons, the full stats cannot be reveled, and it is back in the dry dock being out fitted with more everything. Mx-Liberator_II.jpg|The Mx-Liberator II once was a great ship. Unfortunately, all that remains from this ship is this picture, it once was Phantom's flagship, but, don't worry, he's building a new flagship. AFOH_Absolute_Justice.jpg|Named after an old concept that was scrapped in favour of the SC-2, the new Absolute Justice has better firepower and toughness than even the SC-2. AFOH Executioner II.jpg|Built on the lessons learnt from its predecessors, Executioner II is one of AFOH's most powerful ships. 013.JPG|Based off of the AFOH Hades, the AFOH Minotaur is a more compact, more protected upgrade. It sacrifices a little firepower and speed for torpedo protection and engine protection, weaknesses the Hades was crippled by. It is, therefore, Tribaldragon1's new flagship. OsirisAFOH.jpg|The Osiris, ilikestuffnthings flagship, with 10 46cm guns, and multiple medium level guns, and some missiles it is currently his most powerful ship. It can top 95 knots. EagleEye.jpg|The new flag ship and the second ship of Gqh's Eagle series, it comes with his new Camelot Super structure design allows it to be used as a mobile command center but it has no air wing. Laniex.jpg|EagleEye's sister ship Laniex but with a Camelot A Super structure and thirtiery batteries for broadsides. It's also rivals EagleEye's capabilities in combat. However, it lacks speed. AFOH Judge.jpg|The AFOH Judge, a fast super warship. Wolfpack.jpg|Employed in packs, they patrol AFOH's borders and keep out any unwanted ships with their big firepower and incredible toughness. Jury.jpg|AFOH Jury, built on a similar hull to Judge, but much bigger, with more guns. AFOH Executioner.jpg|AFOH Executioner, a massive super warship with incredible firepower and toughness. AFOH_tank.jpg|With massive toughness and firepower, the tank can take down most enemies with ease. What it lacks in speed, it makes up for in strength. It also has a small air wing. Tonnant_upgrade_v1.jpg|Tonnant, an advanced and heavily-armored dreadnought hybrid armed with multiple 46cm guns and a large air wing. Imageleadspittersuperwarship.jpg|Once Maceswinger's flagship,the newly redesigned Leadspitter has more armor and guns than ever before. Jackknife.jpg|The AFOH Jackknife is Maceswinger's latest super-warship. With tons of guns, it can decimate hundreds of enemy ships before they even get near. Razor.jpg|A robust, powerful super warship, it surprisingly also posses reasonable looks. It is also one of the few super warships that has guns at the back. AFOH_RAPIER.jpg|The second in the razor class, this version has fewer guns but a larger emphasis on plane carrying. AFOH_MARAUDER.jpg|Marauder, one of the toughest ships in the AFOH. It is, however, slightly smaller than most other super warships. AFOH_Phoenix.jpg|An extremely tough, powerful superwarship, it is well balanced between forward and rear armament. AFOHAggression3.jpg|The AFOH Aggression: A very strong warship with loads of firepower; it has extremely high toughness (over 7500), and after a recent upgrade, the speed to utilize it effectively. AFOH_Stingray.jpg|With a focus on plane carrying, the stingray sacrifices some toughness but has great speed. AFOH_VENDETTA.jpg|Slightly undersized for a super warship, Vendetta trials new armour ring technology. AFOH_AGENDA.jpg|After the success of Vendetta, a new, larger sequel was commissioned. Agenda has the capabilities to go toe-to-toe with even the largest of opponents. AFOHHadesfullyarmed.PNG|The AFOH Hades, a new super-warship constructed as a headquarters for Tribaldragon1 (though it has been replaced as his flagship by the minotaur). It is based off of the AFOH Cerberus's hull. 007.PNG|After several successful super-warship designs, Tribaldragon1 decided to go bigger. The result was the AFOH Colossus. Armed with 19 46cms, 6 Mk 45 5s, and with a toughness of 6046.6, it is by far his best ship constructed. Yet... AFOHJoshShip.jpeg| AFOH Savage: With nearly 7,300 toughness and fourteen forty-six's combined with an armor ring and raised edge design, this ships has massive toughness for a surface warship and loads of firepower to boot. Aircraft Carriers / Carrier Hybrids Colbert_upgrade_v1.jpg|Attack carrier Colbert, with 150+ aircraft, extensive AA defenses and speed in excess of 190 knots, it is the mainstay of the carrier fleet. Photo1.jpg|With a multi-level flight deck and an array of heavy guns and armor, the Diablo is a powerful carrier hybrid and flagship of Ccrazyninja. Pochards_ship.jpg|A carrier/ battleship hybrid that is able to sink larger enemies with it's numerous planes, and also take down medium sized targets with it's guns. ImageINF.jpg|AFOH Infinity, a aircraft carrier/battleship hybrid with large a amount of medium sze cannons. Can reach 110 knots. Dod.jpg|A level 6 dedicated aircraft carrier capable of bringing down large enemies. LevCarrier.jpg|A fast aircraft carrier+Hydrofoil made by Gqh007. Duquesne_upgrade_v1.jpg|Aviation cruiser Duquesne, with an air wing of up to 40 aircraft (bombers and fighters), 40cm guns and high speed, it's a very capable warship that can defeat standard and modified battleships and carriers. Guichen_(upgrade_v1).jpg|Aviation battlecruiser Guichen, with up to 90 aircraft and 46cm guns, it combines the aircraft carrier's weapons range with the battlecruiser's firepower. AFOH_CARRIEr.jpg|Another large carrier to add to AFOH's vast air wing, it is currently awaiting its shipment of planes. AFOH_Aircruiser.jpg|A new class of ships, the Aircruiser has reasonable firepower and armour and a small air wing. AAC.jpg|A light, slow carrier with reasonable armour, it's main value is as an Amphibious Assault Carrier as it can carry 2 beach landing hovercrafts in it's hull. Top765.jpg|The Titan V1.2, it is faster and tougher than most other carriers. AFOH Indomitable.jpg|AFOH Indomitable, originally supposed to be the sister ship of Indefatigable, the hull was converted into a carrier. Invincible.jpg|AFOH Invincible a carrier much larger than the preceding Indomitable. Cassard_v1_(2).jpg|Aviation cruiser Cassard, with up to 70 aircraft and 40cm guns, it acts as a fast escort carrier and can also support amphibious operations. AFOHHORNET.jpg|A souped up remake of a world war II design, the Hornet boasts excellent speed and toughness, though has a poor load. Taiho.jpeg|Named after a WWII carrier, the Taihō, meaning Great Pheonix, is a large carrier designed to escort larger carriers. Battleships / Battleship Hybrids ImageHMS_Freedom.jpg|Jit1212's flagship is armed and deadly. It may look similar to a Yamato, but make no mistake this is a new ship. It is armed with extensive weaponry and is protected by it's enhanced armour. HMS.jpg|The HMS Leoric is Clubfoot55s flagship. She is quite fast, and has lost only 4 times, 2 of those while in development. Challenge if you dare, UR. Goliath_hybrid.png|A strong, heavy battleship capable of taking down large enemies, this is the flagship of Neoplus. It now also has planes. De_Grasse_(upgrade_v2).jpg|Fast battleship De Grasse, with 5 46cm triple guns (plus extensive secondary and AA armament), heavy armor and speed of 190+ knots, it is Bouexic's ultimate battleship design and flagship. Mjolnir .jpg|AFOH Mjolnir, Tribaldragon1's new flagship, heavily armored and well armed, it serves as a fine command center for Tribal's operations. AFOHInferno.jpg|AFOH Inferno, the proud new flagship of Starmier. INV Enterprise.jpg|The Enteprise, commissioned into the AFOH to replace the Enterprise MK III. Memorial_Ship.jpg|Possesing big firepower and stylistic looks, this is one of the most capable all-round ships in AFOH. It was commissioned as a tribute to admiral Thognong. Alsace_(upgrade_v3).jpg|Battleship Alsace, a fast carrier escort with heavy firepower and AA weaponry, it is an advanced and modernized version based on a real-life (but not built) World War 2 design. AFOH_Crackshot.jpg|Crackshot, another fast, capable battleship from I am that guy. USS Constellation.jpg|A ship used to complete tough missions that require high firepower and extreme toughness. It was the first ship made by Shinato after rejoining AFOH. AFOH_POLAR.jpg|A powerful battleship with reasonable toughness. Hunter.jpg|AFOH Hunter, a stealth battleship with high speed and armour. Imageentiii.jpg|Once the flagship of I am that guy, the AFOH Enterprise has now been retired from active service. Indomptable_upgrade_v2.jpg|Indomptable, an advanced dreadnought-type heavy battleship with 6 46cm triple guns and extensive armor protection. AFOH Indefatigable upgrade.jpg|The AFOH Indefatigable, following a major refit is longer, bears more armor, a fourth quad turret, a second turbine, heavier wing guns and torpedo tubes. MURRAY.jpg|HMSHOMEMADE's premier battleship, Murray boasts massive firepower, speed and toughness. It is the first of a new class. AFOH_YARRA.jpg|The second of the Murray class, Yarra was designed around the same hull but has a modified superstructure and gun arrangement. It also embarks a small air wing. AFOH_POSEIDON.jpg|A 'super battleship', it is able to take down even the largest of battleships. It is also HMSHOMEMADE's most powerful battleship. Kaiserreich.jpg|The AFOH Kaiserreich, a heavily armed and fearsome dreadnought. Montcalm_upgrade_v2.jpg|Montcalm, a trimaran hybrid battlecruiser, it's air wing, 46cm guns and stealth features make it a formidable combatant in the high seas. AFOHTalon1.jpg|With 3200 toughness, 9 46 cm guns, and a top speed of 194.5, the AFOH Dark Talon is incredibly equipped to destroy smaller ships. Foch_v1.jpg|Foch, a battlecruiser based on a real-life (but not built) pre-World War 2 design, it can go head-to-head with battleships due to its heavy guns and decent protection, and can run down carriers with its speed. AFOH_HONSHU.jpg|A revamp of a world war II design, the Honshu is quick, tough and powerful. AFOH_FURY.jpg|A super tough, super powerful super battleship, Fury is one if the deadliest battleships on the seas. Light Battleships / Cruisers Shippe.jpg|The SS Rapier was the first of three ships built under the Rapier-class designation. Built for speedy combat and powered by two large boilers, she can reach an absurdly high top speed of 194.5 knots. It is also Cobra Strike's flagship. AFOH_PROWLER.jpg|Built in huge numbers to protect the many carriers and supply ships of the AFOH, it is equipped mainly for ASW and AA warfare but can also engage surface targets. AFOHIntensity.jpg|A small but powerful heavily armored cruiser; thanks to it's somewhat unconventional design, it can take far more punishment than it's size would otherwise dictate. IMG_5478.png|A tough cruiser-carrier hybrid that used to be the flagship of starmier. IMO_.jpg|AFOH Caspin The first of the Northampton class heavy cruisers. Good at short-mid range recon missions as well as escorts and sub hunting. AFOH_LB.jpg|A light battleship used mainly in smaller battles it can nevertheless hold it's own against larger enemies. Imagejjjjjjj.jpg|A well armed medium battleship capable of reaching good speeds Imagekdkeekeke.jpg|A large, veteran battleship that has seen many battles. Duperre_v1.jpg|Duperre, a cruiser with a potent mix of high speed (190+ knots), stealth and firepower. Tourville_v1.jpg|Heavy cruiser Tourville, a fast surface combatant that performs battlegroup escort and commerce-raiding missions. Courbet_2.jpg|Courbet, a large and fast cruiser that can take on heavy battleships, and serves as a scout and flank screening unit of the battle fleet. AC/DC.JPG|AFOH Thunderstruck, a fast cruiser used for communications between battle groups when fighting. Able to get in, get out, and get away quickly, it is also useful for sabotaging fleets. AFOH_FLOATER.jpg|A new breed of experimental ships, it is far from a heavy cruiser but is used in similar role-using its speed an agility to bring down much larger ships. It is also backed up by a small air wing. IMG_0625.png|The ships of the Unconquerable Class is like a fencing sabre, slow but hard hitting, easily defeated. Exactly what describes the ships of the Unconquerable. It is (hopefully) used for escorting auxiliary vessels. Endevour.jpg|A fast heavy cruiser designed to hunt down other enemy cruisers. The Endevour is unique in her type of cruiser in that she is armed with 4 46 cm gun turrets, firepower found mostly on battleships. KageryūV2.0.jpg|Like Endevour, the Kageryū, meaning Shadow Dragon, carries heavy guns, high speeds of 194.4 knots, good torpedo firepower all in a cruiser sized warship. Currently the flagship of Khoi Tran. Destroyers, Frigates & Littoral Combat Ships (LCS) AFOH_CONVOY_ESCORT_RA.jpg|A cheap, easy to manufacture light battleship produced in huge numbers used for escorting convoys and smaller battles. Imagekejrjej.jpg|One of only a handful of destroyers in AFOH's fleet. It is also AFOH's first missile armed ship. AFOH_DESTROYER.jpg|After finally jumping on the destroyer bandwagon, HMSHOMEMADE has made a small lightly armed destroyer that is suitable for sub-hunting. It does however, lack speed. Blackpearl.jpg|A high speed frigate used for scouting missions. Destroyer_Turmesius.jpg|The latest addition to the now extensive fleet of destroyers, the Turmensius excels in the fact that it has more missiles than any other AFOH destroyer. Bouvet_v1.jpg|Aviation destroyer Bouvet, a light and fast escort with the firepower of a light carrier. AFOH_LCS.jpg|AFOH's first Littoral Combat Ship is used in similar roles as the destroyers- ASW and limited surface warfare. The LCS also excels at minesweeping- a vital role for a ship designed to operate in the 'littorals' (close to shore). IMG_2068.PNG|BKFighter LCS-1 USS Freedom. It is used for scouting close to shore. Jean_Bart_v1.jpg|Jean Bart, a destroyer patterned after the U.S. Navy's Zumwalt-class but with dual missions (littoral combat and ocean escort). It has its Mk45 guns in low-observable turrets to maximize stealth. La_Fayette_v1.jpg|La Fayette, an LCS with a speed of 160+ knots and patterned after the U.S. Navy's Independence-class but with the added sea-lane interdiction mission, for which it is armed with torpedoes. Franklin_v1.jpg|Franklin, an LCS patterned after the U.S. Navy's Freedom-class. It has the same mission and configuration as La Fayette and heavier armor (but slightly slower at 150+ knots). Keplardestroyer.jpg|One of three Keplar Class Destroyers. This is the only one currently built with the others still under contruction. FAFimage.jpg|A really fast frigate for the AFOH which employs hit and run tactics. Suffren_upgrade_v2.jpg|Suffren, a multi-mission heavy destroyer specializing in AAW and ASW missions. Mist.jpg|AFOH Mist, a stealth light destroyer made for night operations. ImageStinger.jpg|The AFOH Stinger is a small destroyer, but don't let that fool you. It is still a very capable ship. ImageStriker.jpg|The AFOH Striker is a bigger version of the AFOH stinger that has a bigger punch, better armor, and more reliability. 020.JPG|AFOH Revenge, a new light destroyer, that emphasizes speed over heavy armament. Imageliberator.jpg|The AFOH Liberator is the successor to the Striker and the Stinger. It's bigger, much more reliable, much more durable, and so much more efficient. Volta_v2.jpg|Heavy destroyer Volta, a fast, hard-hitting escort to AFOH's battleships and carriers. File:AFOHVERMONT.jpg|A new destroyer to be mass produced, the Vermont class is well equipped for most roles, including surface-to-surface and surface-to-air combat. It is, therefore, used extensively in the escort role, accompanying anything from supply ships to the largest of carriers. IMG_0660.PNG|The Heavy Gunship Class - A fast remote controlled or manned fast gun ship that can reach to 194 knots (not shown because I accidentally pressed the shot button and my iPod ran out battery), based on Maceswinger's lighter gunships. Fast Attack / Recon Craft IMG_1199.PNG|LÉ Patchwork III, The 3rd boat in the Patchwork-Class. A Irish semi-lightly armed recon unit, used for tracking down enemy naval operations. It is the largest recon boat, but also the slowest. AFOH_HC_B8C.jpg|The oldest hovercraft in AFOH's fleet is used for scout missions due to its good speed and small size. It is also amphibious and can go on land. AFOH_SKATER.jpg|AFOH's first combat hydrofoil is fully experimental, and is very rarely used in combat. Having said that however, it is still fully combat capable. AFOH_SB_N.jpg|Great advances in technology have allowed AFOH to create a boat that is completely invisible to radar. It is used as a night operating fast-boat and a sub hunter. It is also used as a torpedo delivery boat with 70 torpedoes in it's arsenal. Sb.jpg|One of the original recon boats, AFOH's speedboats are all small and extremely fast. LE Makeshift.PNG|One of the fastest and most heavily armed recon boat in the fleet. It's large size helps it make extreme turns without flipping. AFOH_SB_II.jpg|The newest in AFOH's ever-expanding fleet of recon boats is faster than it's predecessor, but still not the fastest in the fleet. Like the others, it is used for recon and limited SAR. AFOH_scout_boat.jpg|As one of the fastest boats in AFOH's fleet, the scout boat is used mainly for reconnaissance. It is however, sometimes used in minor battles. LevRecon.jpg|Captures realtime footage and can be remotely controlled. An improved version of the previous black one. Levitator 2.jpg|Levitator, a high-speed hydrofoil that's a destroyer, frigate, torpedo boat and AA ship combined into a compact package. A_boat.jpg|Although it is not able to reach the same speeds as the other recons, it is well armed for a recon. Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.jpg|The fastest boat in AFOH is used on long recon missions and can actually turn without flipping! AFOH_BLITZ.jpg|Though it is one of the more heavily armed speedboats, it is still able to go as fast as the others. It can also turn properly due to it's outriggers. AFOH_recon_boat.jpg|One of the original generation recons, it is still just as fast as the others. Imagefail.jpg|As a fast recon boat, this AFOH scavenger can reach a huge speed of up to 194.7 knots. It also has an arsenal of torpedoes waiting. AFOH Night Raven.jpg|One of the toughest and strongest fast attack boats. Boasting a speed of 194.7 knots and 1000 toughness. It is used in night time operations and stealth missions. Dark_angel.jpg|Originally designed as a VIP transport speedboat, it was soon realised that it held great potential as a fast attack speed boat. Is it used for similar roles to the night raven. Sabre.jpg|A small, speedy ship designed for night operations. It's flat shape makes it hard to detect on radar. Temporar.jpg|One of Gqh's creations, unlike conventional torpedo boats it has its torpedoes mounted side ways, this way if one volley misses the other one kills the target. After a while its name got changed to Temperen. Imagesea.jpg|The AFOH Seashark (not to be confused with the AFOH Shark), can hit speeds up to 194.6 knots, and can actually turn without flipping! This is made possible by knowledge of miniaturization technology, which allows it to make the engine smaller, but just as powerful. Conra.jpg|A major modernisation of the original 'stealth boat' has resulted in a ship that is an expert at both ASW and ASUW. It is also one of the most capable speedboat in AFOH, capable of high speeds and tight turns. AFOH FA-01.jpg|A fast attack boat made by Shinato equipped with a 46cm and multiple MK-45s. It is one of the most manoeuvrable speedboats yet. AFOH_WEREWOLF.jpg|Built to replace the now lumbering Cobra class, the Werewolf combines speed with agility, survivability and firepower. Special Warfare Craft AOH_ML.jpg|AFOH's first minelayer is well armed for a minelayer with it's 30.5cm guns. This means it's able to hold its own against small- medium sized opponents. It is well armoured to protect it while it is laying it's mines. AFOH_ML_SUB.jpg|After the success of AFOH's first minelayer, a new one was immediately developed. Lessons have been learnt though, and the new one is protected by not only conventional armour but also the armour of water. Image111111_q.jpg|After experience with the first hovercraft, a new one has been made. Due to it's considerably larger size, it is not used for recon but instead is used for beach assault landings. AFOH_HCIII.jpg|As the newest and largest of AFOH's ever expanding fleet of hovercrafts, it makes up for its poor speed with plenty of space onboard. This is vital as it is used as a beach assault craft. 143.JPG|AFOH Thunderbolt hovercraft, capable of launching ballistic missiles and armed with 4 30.5 cm guns. Punisher.jpg|Effectively the naval version of a stealth bomber, Punisher has an extremely small radar signature and its guns are better suited to shore bombardment than shooting other ships. imagebp.jpg|This AFOH Bombardment Platform can lay waste to hundreds of ships, but it is used more as a artillery craft for beach landings. AFOH_VIXEN.jpg|Able to sneak into enemy territory disguised as a light cargo ship, when put to full speed it reveals it's true, deadly colours. NinjaSubHunter.jpg|AFOH T10,AR Sub Hunter. A small ship capable of outmanuevering submarines and destroying them with their own weapons. Equiped with extremely quick acceleration and full reverse 194.9 knots. Submarines AFOHShadowWolf.jpg|JoshNinja's Flagship, this catamaran sub has a top speed of 194.5 knots, and because of it's catamaran qualities, perfect turning capabilities. Armed with 10 Torpedo tubes and 1 Minelayer. Af_ship_1.png|AFOH Shadow Hawk, a 194.7 knot super sub. JoshNinja's Former Flagship, it is used as a fast attack sub. AFOH_CLASS_SUB.jpg|An attack sub, it is used mainly to support other submarines and surface fleets in combat. It surprisingly is also a hybrid and can shadow and ambush enemy convoys. AFOH_HK_SUB.jpg|The smallest sub in AFOH's fleet is used to track and sink other subs. AFOH_SSN.jpg|The main SSBN in AFOH's fleet is used as a mobile launch platform for the ICBMs. BSC_Pic_-1.png|A very fast submarine used on long deployments due to it's ability to cover huge amounts of ground quickly. It is also used to shadow high speed convoys. 146.JPG|AFOH Hunter V sub, capable of hitting 45 knots submerged, lightly armed, and small, it's used mainly for anti-cruiser and anti-destroyer warfare. Bonefish.jpg|The AFOH Bonefish, armed with mines and eleven torpedo tubes. Triomphant_2.jpg|Triomphant, a heavy attack submarine with 4 torpedo tubes and maximum submerged speed of 80 knots. Invincible_2.jpg|Invincible, a modified Soryu-class attack submarine with top-mounted bow torpedo tubes. Imagedepth.jpg|The AFOH Shark, a fast submarine that can ravage any and every opponent it faces, hence it's name. Pluton.jpg|Submarine-carrier Pluton with an embarked air wing and 6 torpedo tubes, it specializes in anti-ship and land-attack missions. AFOH_DIVIDER.jpg|After much experimenting, fiddling and failing, success has finally been achieved at last-a working, functional, faster upgrade of an old sub design. AFOH_FANTASY.jpg|Finally, an old dream has been realised-a 3-way hybrid. It may not be the most practical or steady sub, but it is a great ambassador for AFOH's abilities. AFOH_DOLPHIN_BB.jpg|Though it may not be the most impressive or fastest sub but it is one of the steadiest and easiest to control. It was recently upgraded to function as a "Submarinal Battleship". AFOHChaos1.jpg|A submersible BattleCarrier, this ship boasts 10 46 cm guns, over 1,300 toughness, 10 torpedo tubes, and a very small air wing. I 1.jpg|The I 1 surfaced on the water. Based on AdmiralJoshNinja's contract sub, she is fast and deadly. Fortresses Solitude.jpg|Solitude, a large, powerful fortress that can bring down even the strongest of enemies. Due to its inability to move, it must be towed around and it's suitable for use only as a 'last stand' rally point. Flying Ships Concept.jpg|The first flying ship in AFOH, it was built using new technology and is mainly used for type evaluation. AN_Fantasque_v1.jpg|AN Fantasque, AFOH's first flying ship that was built for combat, it has good armament and toughness. Sr-71.jpg|The first flying recon, it is designed to fly high and fast. AN_Temeraire_upgrade_v1.jpg|AN Temeraire, the main heavy bomber in the flying fleet, it can carry huge amounts of bombs and take a lot of punishment. F-36.jpg|As the latest generation fighter, it has stealth, missiles, speed and agility. Thundererr.jpg|A 'fortress of the skies', thunder can take a lot of punishment and dish out even more. It is mainly used to accompany beach assaults. AN_Devastation_v2.jpg|AN Devastation, with extensive firepower from its large air wing and multiple main guns, it is the centerpiece of the flying fleet. AFOHRavenClaw.jpg|AFOH Raven Claw: With massive firepower and toughness, this ship was built to eradicate battleships and super warships alike. Command and Amphibious Warfare Ships AFOH_MOBILE_HQ.jpg|AFOH uses large nuclear submarines as mobile command centres. Hamelin_v1.jpg|The command ship Hamelin provides extensive command, control, communications & intelligence (C3I) support to AFOH battle groups, and has generous accommodations for fleet admirals/battle group commanders and their headquarters staff. It also packs a punch with its embarked air wing (up to 20 aircraft). AFOH_MOBILE_COMMAND_CENTRE.jpg|Used in similar roles to command ship Hamelin, it is designed to augment and relieve Hamelin of some of it's duties. Like Hamelin, it is where on-the-go, mid-battle decisions are made. It's advanced radar also means it can be used as an electronic warfare ship. Vulcain_v2.jpg|Vulcain, an amphibious transport dock which can embark and land a heavy armored battalion with its complement of 4 landing catamarans (L-CAT) and 6 transport helicopters. L-CAT.jpg|A landing catamaran (L-CAT) that has the same capabilities as hovercraft but with the lower operating cost of conventional landing ships. It can carry a full load of 3 Martel super-heavy/assault tanks. Support Vessels AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg|A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg|A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE_II.jpg|A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_HOSPITAL_SHIP_III.jpg|A hospital ship that can travel at high speeds and is used to pick up and treat survivors. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg|As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CT_BB.jpg|An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_AS_BB.jpg|An auxiliary ship used to refuel and repair other ships on the go. IMG_1210.PNG|LE Patchwork I, The first boat in the Patchwork-Class. This boat is a Navy Operated VIP Civilian transport. IMG_1211.PNG|The LÉ Patchwork II, The 2nd boat in the Patchwork-Class. It is a transport ship that carries MK 45 5s out to the rest of the navy. AFOH_CARGO.jpg|A large, high capacity freighter with ro-ro capabilities. It also has large cabins for VIP transport. AFOH_SAR.jpg|The first purpose built SAR boat in AFOH. It can travel at high speeds and pick up survivors from the water. The bright colouring helps survivors easily spot it. It also has many radars to pick up any distress signals. AFOH_HOSPITAL.jpg|Finally, a new, up-to-date hospital ship has arrived to augment and replace the current ageing one. It has all the latest life-saving technology on board and it even has a small craft at the back which it deploys to pick up survivors from the water. Belfort_v1.jpg|Belfort, a fast, high-capacity transport with a roll-on/roll-off ramp and fast loading/unloading cranes; sometimes used as a salvage and tow ship. AFOH salvage vessel.jpg|The SAR Salvage Vessel takes part in search-and-rescue operations and retrieves materials and equipment. Cht.jpg|A small, luxurious yacht designed to do what Dark Angel was originally designed for- transporting dignitaries and high ranking officials to diplomatic negotiations (albeit at slower speeds but in higher comfort). 022.JPG|A simple hospital ship that functions as an ambulance, taking patients to larger, better equipped hospital ships to treat the badly wounded, but keeping the lightly wounded for immediate treatment. Grethor.jpg|Named after the Klingon hell (thank Thognong for that) conditions onboard Grethor aren't far off. It is used as a mobile prison to hold POWs during battles and has a bay a the back where small craft can dock to bring on the prisoners. Arras_v2.jpg|A fast combat support ship, the Arras rearms, refuels and restocks AFOH warships in the high seas. It's speed enables it to keep up with the ships it is meant to support. AFOH_JUPITER.jpg|A heavy support vessel, Jupiter is equipped for both RAS and VERTREP to help keep AFOH's warships ready for battle. It is able to carry larger loads than the similar Arras, but at a reduced speed. Training / Ceremonial Ships Edgar_Quinet_.jpg|Edgar Quinet, an old armored cruiser mainly used for cadet and gunnery training but also participates in ceremonies. Danton_v1.jpg|Danton, an old semi-dreadnought now mainly used for gunnery training. It is also employed as a ceremonial flagship during fleet reviews. Jaureguiberry_2.jpg|Jaureguiberry, an old pre-dreadnought now used mainly as a harbor guard ship. Blücher V. 2.jpg|The Blücher, an armored cruiser used in conjunction with the Edgar Quinet. New König.jpg|König, one of the oldest ships in the AFOH, it was originally used as a patrol vessel but now is usually used as a historical display and occasional training. Helgoland V. 2.jpg|Helgoland, another of AFOH's original patrol boats, it too is rarely used. Bretagne.jpg|Bretagne, a super-dreadnought that is still a capable fighting ship but now mainly used for coastal patrol and training duties. Rochambeau_upgrade_v1.jpg|Modernized casemate ironclad Rochambeau, much bigger and more powerful than its historical namesake, and optimized for the shore bombardment mission. Joffre.jpg|Joffre, an old aircraft carrier used primarily for training pilots of the AFOH Fleet Air Arm and as an aircraft transport. Neptune_v1.jpg|Modernized pre-dreadnought Neptune, used for shore bombardment in support of amphibious assault. AFOH_ST.jpg|A light battleship designed as an upgrade version of the Protector Class, it is, as its name suggests, a tribute to Admiral Shinato who temporarily retired. It is used mainly for ceremonies rather than battle. PredreadnoughtKongo.jpg|A predreadnought battleship, the Kongo is used mostly for shore bombardment, but can act as a fighting ship, with her heavy guns. CONVOYS AFOH Supplies escort.jpg| A fairly tough escort ship escorting a supply ship. It can hold off most attackers. AFOH_CONVOY.jpg|A standard AFOH convoy, it consists of a one or more supply ships, a light frigate and a jeep carrier. Light_carrier_group.jpg|These are the ships used to escort higher priority convoys or convoys that have to travel through hostile waters. Gunshipsimage.jpg|These gunships are used for protecting VIPs, but they are also used for another purpose: strategic attacking. BASES AFOH_BASE.jpg|As the main base of the AFOH, the N.A.S.C.C (Naval and Aerial Strategic Command Centre) has it all- planes, dry docks, docking stations for submarines and even hidden ICBMs. The N.A.S.C.C is used as a strategic command center and is where many decisions (political and strategical) are made. It is also quite capable of defending itself with it's planes and guns. AEGIS_BASE.jpg|It serves as a resupply and reconissance base, and is called the Armadillo by the officers. It is commanded by AEGIS Commander. It is also the base that picked up the wreckage from the Le Patchwork IV. AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M..jpg|The AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M. (Floating Island Naval Command Center of Operations and Medical) It is a large, mobile command center Commanded by Like A Boss 21, with a top speed of 194.4 knots. It has two docking ports and one submarine docking port. This base is used for naval movements and is a communication port for all calls, texts, radio conversations, e-mails, and Internet networking. It can view any of these conversations if the situation calls for it. Also the main mobile military medical center. File:Airbase.jpg|AFOH Aircraft Island is Clubfoot55's command center. IDIOT.jpg|Gqh007's base, the...er...I.D.I.O.T which stands for Instant Direct Identities Organizer Terminal. The name is actually used to cause disturbance in the enemy communications so it can submerge and spray radar absorbent particles with it two guns. It also keeps track of friendly or enemy ships when needed. There is also a small pub somewhere it in, but don't tell anyone. Ff-01.jpg|As the first flying base, it is well protect from torpedoes and conventional guns. It also has some fighters to deal with enemy aircraft and some guns and bombers for defence. AFOH_builder.jpg|A sprawling facility, AFOH's main dry dock is equipped with everything needed to build and maintain anything from super warships to submarines. To streamline the ship building process, this is also where decisions are made about which ships to build. imageislandI.jpg|A Typical AFOH Naval Island. They are often used as training areas, naval command stations and recruiting stations. Subb.jpg|A redesign of a very old idea, the Submarinal base is just that- a base that can submerge when under attack. It was made possible by new knowledge and experience gained that was not previously available. BATTLE GROUPS There are four main battle groups within AFOH and several specialised ones. As they do not cover all the ships, other ships may be dispatched when required. These are all co-ordinated from command ship Hamelin. A.F.O.H. Battle Groups These are the four main battle groups in AFOH and contain many Officers' flagships. A Force Leader: Admiral Of The Navy HMSHOMEMADE, Second In Command: Base Admiral Like a boss 1. Homemade Battlecarrier V 2. Le Patchwork Mk 1 3. Razor 4. Executioner I 5. Agenda 6. Colbert F Force Leader: Upper Admiral I am that guy, Second In Command: Admiral Shinato73 1. Executioner II 2. Aggression 3. Paladin Mk.I 4. Judge 5. Leadspitter 6. Tonnant O Force Leader: Upper Admiral Joshninja, Second In Command: Commodore Tribaldragon1 1. Mantis (2.5) 2. Hades 3. Collosus 4. Jury 5. Minotaur 6. Taiho H Force Leader: Chief Admiral Bouexic, Second In Command: Commodore Gqh007 1. Redoutable 2. Eagle Eye 3. Rapier 4. Marauder 5. Indomptable 6. Guichen Aside from the main battle groups, AFOH has specialized battle groups for specific missions, like fast attack, reconnaissance, interdiction and search & rescue. F.A.S.T. The Fast Attack SecTion (F.A.S.T.) are all small, hard hitting ships * Stealth Destroyer Jean Bart * Stealth Cruiser Duperre * Attack Speedboat Night Raven * Attack Speedboat Dark Angel * Sub Hunter T10,AR * Stealth Escort Vermont S.A.R. Specialized SAR boats. Though the fleet is currently small, there are more coming! * SAR Speedboat * SAR Salvage Vessel Submarine Operations Force Entirely composed of subs, the Submarine Force excels in roles such as area denial, special operations requiring stealth, and the elimination of specific targets in battle situations. It is commanded by Admiral JoshNinja, from Shadow Wolf II. * Shadow Wolf II * Pluton * Chaos * SSN * Shadow Hawk * BoneFish S.H.A.D.O.W.S. The Stealthy High-speed Area Denial Operations & Warfare Squadron (S.H.A.D.O.W.S.) is comprised entirely of speedy, stealthy night operators. It is commanded from Eagle Eye. *Stealth Battleship EagleEye *Stealth Speedboat Sabre *Shore Bombardment Platform Punisher *Stealth Destroyer Mist *Stealth Cruiser Hunter *Attack Speedboat Cobra RECENT EVENTS IMG_1212.PNG| The LÉ Patchwork IV, the 4th boat in the Patchwork - class, was SUNK by enemy forces. 1347 members of the crew were killed. 452 were captured by the UR. 7 Made it back to AFOH waters. Apparently the captain tried to defect to the UR, but a scuffle onboard made the boat run into UR waters. An enemy patrol boat saw them, and opened fired. Four Oxygen launched torpedoes struck the hull and caused it to take on water. The parts from the LÉ Patchwork IV were not captured by the enemy, and an AFOH Mobile Base recovered the parts. Bye_bye_thognong.jpg| Admiral Thognong was onboard the Enterprise D when she ran into a small group of UR ships. The Enterprise D and her crew fought to the end but were eventually brought down. Due to the fact that she was close to UR waters, we were unable to send a rescue boat out in time and all the crew of the Enterprise D including Admiral Thognong are missing and presumed dead. This is the last known picture of the Enterprise D and was taken just before she embarked on her last patrol. AFOH_RACE.jpg| Recently, AFOH held a race between the two fastest boats in the navy- the recon boats. Both boats matched each other's speed and by the end of the race, they had covered so much ground they were at the edge of AFOH's borders. The two boats then raced each other back before both flipping during a display of extreme manoeuvres. Both were recovered and repaired and all crew were accounted for. D_wreck.jpg| On a routine patrol, the captain of one of AFOH's recon boats spotted some white debris drifting around. On closer inspection, it became clear that it was the wreck of the Enterprise D. The theory that she was sunk by UR ships was confirmed by the tell-tale craters in the side of the outriggers which only UR torpedoes create. When a dive team was sent out, they discovered that one lifeboat was missing. Whether it broke free as a torpedo struck or if at least some of the crew made it still remains a mystery. T_F_P.jpg| Several days ago, AFOH held a special memorial service in honour of admiral Thognong who, along with the rest of his crew, are missing and presumed dead after encountering a fleet of UR ships (see above). All the members of AFOH paid their tributes to admiral Thognong who is also one of the founding figures of AFOH. Due to the fact that he and his crew were attacked so long ago, SAR teams have all but given up hope of finding them alive. AFOH_SR.jpg| Following the, rather abrupt, retirement of Admiral Shinato, AFOH held a small ceremony as a thanks to his service and help in co-founding the navy. It was held aboard a special tribute ship commissioned in honour of him. Flight.jpg| Just before AFOH became involved in the 'Battle of First October' (see below), our first flying ship successfully completed it's trials of sea/air worthiness. This picture shows the historic first flight. It was not long before armed flying ships were being produced and some even made it in time to fight the Russians. The flight was a major technological breakthrough as it was previously believed that flight required hacking. AN Fantasque scene.PNG AFOH helped the United States Naval Fleet (USNF) in its war with the Russian Navy (RN), and a battle fleet under the command of Admiral of the Navy HMSHomemade turned back and inflicted heavy losses on an RN force composed of flying ships and cruisers in what is now called the Battle of First October. One of the dramatic sequences was captured by a gun-spotting UCAV showing an AFOH flying ship and planes damaging a Russian cruiser. SC-2.jpg After much thought and consideration, Vice Admiral Shinato has decided to scrap his proud Flagship, the SC-2. After long periods of success in the making of the Shinato - class, it has finally been decided that it will be scrapped and the parts will be remade into a new class of battleships. De Grasse & USS Enterprise.jpg AFOH and the USNF continue to solidify their alliance as emphasized by the recent visit of the USS Enterprise, shown here being welcomed by De Grasse. USS Enterprise participated in naval exercises, and flew the flag of USNF Admiral I am that guy, himself an AFOH officer. AFOH recruit day.jpg Recently, AFOH held its annual Recruit Day. This is the day where cadets get their first first-hand experience on commissioned AFOH warships. It it is also a chance for some of the older ships to get the dust brushed off of them and their boilers fired. Although called "Recruit Day" the event actually takes place over several days. HMBC_&_Redoutable_2.jpg HMBC and Redoutable salute each other before engaging the enemy in the Battle of Hybridland Sea (also known as Maceswinger's Last Stand). The battle started when a force of UR warships ambushed and nearly sank then-Lt. Maceswinger's flagship Conqueror, which was conducting a routine patrol in the Hybridland Sea. Redoutable and H Force escorted a small squadron which recovered the stricken Conqueror, and HMBC, Executioner (not in photo) and the rest of A Force came up to turn back the UR force, sinking several battleships in the process. Maceswinger, who was thrown overboard in the attack, miraculously found his way to a deserted island where he was eventually rescued by a SAR team. Order.jpg| This is a rare picture of one of the 15 ORDER subs that attacked the AFOH homeland. It was taken by a recon plane that helped dispatch and co-ordinate attacks by the FAST. In the end the threat was dealt with quickly and efficiently and few losses were sustained. However, in the time since, the ORDER has grown immensely and a follow-up strike is expected. Retirement.jpg After a long and honorable service, the Enterprise MK III has been taken out of service. The decision was made by Admiral Guy when it was determined that an upgrade would cost more than it was worth. Above, as the Enterprise MK III leaves port to head to the AFOH Naval Museum, the INV Enterprise sails past to take its place in the fleet. The INV Enterprise is a gift from the Imperial Naval Fleet after it proved its worth in numerous engagements. Invasion.jpg| This rare photo was taken just before the "Order Empire" invaded and started the Battle of Hybrid City. It began when Commodore Maceswinger and intel officers detected several heat signatures from a AFOH radar unit. The battle then heated up as AFOH soldiers and Order regiments attacked and engaged in brutal hand-to-hand combat. In the end, strategic placement and a smart strategy from Maceswinger gave the AFOH a decisive victory. Casualty's in both sides are high, with more than 78,000 deaths combined. A follow-up attack from the "Order Empire" is expected soon, and extensive fortifications are being constructed. Happy_Birthday_AFOH!.jpg| Being one of the oldest navies still in existence, AFOH celebrated its recent 1st anniversary with great pride. HMBC held a special ceremony as a tribute to all AFOH officers, past and present, and several other navies held small commemoration ceremonies of their own. There were great celebrations throughout Hybridland, with people given the day off to visit some active and decommissioned ships at the AFOH docks. Vulcain_scene_2.jpg| As part of its 1st year anniversary, AFOH conducted an amphibious exercise that demonstrated it's improved capabilities to project power to distant shores. After a mock bombardment from super warships, battleships and carriers, AFOH marines supported by heavy armored units hit the beach in fast landing craft amidst simulated enemy gunfire and obstacles. The photo shows the amphibious transport dock Vulcain off-loading a landing catamaran (L-CAT) fully laden with 3 Martel ("hammer") super-heavy/assault tanks from its well deck as transport helicopters prepare to take off. Category:Navies and Fleets